The Rise and Fall of Harry Potter
by KyleLupus
Summary: This is my first fic. I hope you like. Please read and review. Rated R for violence, some blood, and later sex scenes.
1. Voldemort's Demise

This is my first fic. I hope y'all enjoy. Just a few notes: 1) Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing in this story,   
  
except maybe a few characters and spells I create randomly. J.K. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter ideas and  
  
people, and places, and things. 2) This story may have things that make you think, "Well this person  
  
would never really do that!" That's the point of me writing! To have some fun with what I think could happen.  
  
3) Review no matter what. If you wanna verbally bash me, do it! I may ignore you, but at least you've   
  
made your point... Ok, until the end of the chapter.....  
  
{Flashback}  
  
June 20th - Last Hogsmeade Trip  
  
"I'm telling you, Hermione, I don't know."  
  
"Why not? It's not too much to ask, is it?"  
  
"No, but.... I'm not good with these things."  
  
Harry was feeling almost as distraught as ever, but surely the worst of it was over. A whole  
  
year without seeing or speaking to or communicating with his godfather. He had done it before, without   
  
knowing who Sirius was, but he had never realized before how much he relied on his godfather. Harry  
  
Potter's sixth year had been an interesting one, don't get me wrong, but there was always that nagging   
  
feeling of anger, sadness, hate, love, and all the other feelings involved with teenagers and hormones...  
  
and such. The biggest surprise was that Lupin had returned to teach again, since Dumbledore could find  
  
no one else. About a week before term started, Lupin volunteered to do so, as long as Snape would make   
  
him the potions again, to prevent from becoming a dangerous werewolf. Also, Nearly Headless Nick was   
  
finally accepted into the Headless Hunt, mainly because the old leader was overthrown when he tried to   
  
steal the funds that were supposed to buy new living quarters. The new leader was Sir David of Pastimire,  
  
who had always felt sorry for Nick and made it his first order of duty to allow him to enter. The Gryffindor   
  
Tower partied long and hard that night.  
  
Voldemort had at last returned to his normal ways, since everyone knew he was back. He killed  
  
nameless hundreds, gathered new followers, killed unloyal old ones, etc. In the recent months he had become  
  
much more violent, and making more dire attempts at Harry's demise. A letter containing a poison of some  
  
sort was brought to him buy a tattered Barn owl, and if it wasn't for the owls claws accidentally ripping it   
  
open and getting the poison on them, causing them to sizzle and burn, he would have met a similar fate.   
  
Gryffindor had lost the Quidditch Cup in the final game against Ravenclaw, but unfairly. Cho, who  
  
had been showing hate to Harry all year following last year's bitter end, had used the back end of her broom  
  
to knock Harry off balance when Mme. Hooch wasn't looking. She caught the Snitch, and despite everyone  
  
who was rooting for Gryffindor nagging her, she refused to give in. She found many a toad in her office that   
  
night, all of which were painted red.   
  
Everything was about the same, school-wise. Harry and Ron passed, Hermione broke records for high   
  
scores, the usual. And here, a re-scheduled Hogsmeade trip with 10 days left in school, the perfect end. Yet  
  
here was Hermione, begging him to talk to her, so he went along, giving up this last day of fun. He really   
  
shouldn't be out here, by the Shrieking Shack, alone. He looked back. Everyone else was leaving, but   
  
Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him around to the other side of the Shack, out of sight. The woods covered  
  
them on three sides.  
  
Hermione's tone became serious. "I've been considering this for quite a long time. I've been a close  
  
onlooker, and have just fallen more and more in love. All I want for my birthday is the love of-..."  
  
FLASH! Okay, everyone should doubt the reality of this, but hey, I love super fiction...  
  
Harry had leaned to his right, touching a small tree. This tree, unbeknownst to him, was a Portkey.  
  
After a familiar push behind his navel, he looked up. The person at the end of the Portkey was none other than   
  
Voldemort. They were back in a very familiar graveyard, one Harry had been in almost exactly two years ago.   
  
Voldemort was alone; the Death Eaters were not surrounding him as they had been last time.   
  
"Well, well, Harry Potter. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Harry--!"  
  
Harry almost had a heart attack. Hermione was standing right next to him. He had forgotten that she  
  
had still been holding his arm when he touched the Portkey.   
  
"Hermione! Don't run. It'll provoke him. Don't move.... This is between me and you, Voldemort. Let  
  
her go!"  
  
"I have no business with her!" He used a Reductor spell to send her flying back 20 feet, and into a  
  
gravestone. She was semi-conscious.   
  
Harry thought. He had done so many things over the past two years. So many, indeed, that he almost  
  
had a chance of actually beating Voldemort. The D.A. meetings had continued over the past year, and he had  
  
learned some new things himself, from the many books in the room. He was surely a more powerful wizard than  
  
many of the Hogwarts teachers, save perhaps Snape, McGonagall and, of course, Dumbledore. He would do his  
  
best.  
  
"Come on, Voldemort, let's just get started. You have nothing to say to me." Harry then pointed his wand  
  
at himself from inside of his robes and muttered a spell he now knew very well. It was called the Flash Spell. It  
  
was very hard, and even Hermione had trouble with it at first. Harry, however, had mastered it. It made the user  
  
unbelievably fast at will. Harry could now go from right in front of Voldemort to 30 feet behind him in 2 seconds   
  
or less.   
  
Voldemort didn't give him warning. "Avada--...." But Harry wasn't where he was before. Voldemort looked  
  
around, utterly shocked.  
  
"Reducto!" shouted Harry, who was now to Voldemort's right. A beam of blinding red light hit The Dark Lord  
  
in the side, and he flew into a gravestone, crushing his arm in the process. He let out a high pitched wail, and lunged  
  
at Harry.  
  
"Crucio!" he yelped, and the spell did hit Harry, but Harry was excellent in repelling spells. He yelled, "Protego!",  
  
and, not for the first time in his life, a painful spell rebounded upon Voldemort. Voldemort suffered for five seconds before  
  
breaking his own curse, and looked up. Harry stood about 30 feet away, but was walking closer to him. Voldemort  
  
looked around, looking for any way out. He saw the young woman hiding behind a gravestone about 10 feet away. He   
  
grinned, knowing Potter couldn't stand seeing his friends injured.   
  
Voldemort knew exactly what spell to use. "Scorpulinous!", he yelled. He had created this spell himself, testing  
  
it out on the Death Eater named Avery after he had failed the Dark Lord. The body of Hermione went limp, except for her  
  
head, which whipped from side to side, looking for Harry.  
  
"Harry!" she screamed as she began to float upwards towards the sky. Her eyes closed in pain; she felt as   
  
if her insides were swelling. She wasn't looking bloated, but she felt it-- and that was the point of the spell. Her body's  
  
insides were expanding, but her outsides weren't adjusting to this extrusion. She didn't have much time until....  
  
Harry was watching this all, frozen on the spot. He wanted to help Hermione, but he couldn't move, speak, think--  
  
He didn't know what to do. His best friend was going to die before his very eyes.  
  
The internal bloating stopped. Hermione looked around, painfully. Voldemort glimpsed at Harry and said, "Never  
  
attempt to defeat The Dark Lord!!!" And with that he flicked his wand. Hermione's insides made one last expansion-- and  
  
KA-POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blood was strewn everywhere. Harry screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!", as blood soaked his entire body.   
  
Voldemort was laughing. That just seemed to provoke Harry even more. Harry regained the ability to think. What can  
  
I do? What spells do I know?..... wait. If the Patronus can defeat Dementors, one of the most evil things on earth, then....  
  
Harry thought of great times he and Hermione had had. Late night studying for courses, trips to Hogsmeade,   
  
everything, and then: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
The jet of white light shot out, and took the form of a stag. Voldemort was dressed in Dementor's attire, and the   
  
stag charged. Before Voldemort had a chance to put up his arms, the prongs gored him. Harry did a double take... the  
  
stag wasn't solid, it couldn't gore Voldemort. But Harry looked again...   
  
The stag was looking less wispy, less translucent. It was still glowing, but not like a beam of light. The stag was  
  
somehow, beyond any knowledge of Harry's, real!  
  
Voldemort was emitting his final screams of pain. Harry knew what he planned to do when the stag dropped him,  
  
but didn't like it. Then again, Hermione's blood covered his body. Voldemort fell to the ground, motionless. The stag cantered  
  
over to Harry, and Harry noticed something incredible. The markings around it's eyes resembled the same round glasses  
  
worn by Harry. There was a tuft of black hair, very messy, between the two antlers. Not for the first time in his life, Harry  
  
was staring at his father. The stag became less solid, more and more wispy again, until it finally disappeared. Voldemort  
  
looked up, though Harry couldn't see him. He moved back his arm that was holding his wand, as if to throw a baseball.   
  
He muttered some words, and slashed the wand. Harry had seen this purple spell before. The light cut through his body.  
  
"AAARGH!!!!" Harry yelled. It was extremely painful, but he didn't fall. Voldemort apparently thought he would,  
  
because his eyes widened in surprise. Harry glared at him, aimed his wand at Voldemort's neck, and screamed,  
  
"Diffindo!!!!" The Cutting Spell flew forth, straight at Voldemort's throat. Voldemort uttered his last gasp, and felt his  
  
throat cut open. Although he probably wouldn't be eligible for the Headless Hunt, Voldemort was dead.  
  
A smile of succes played at Harry's lips, but then the slash spell started to take effect. Harry fell over, and  
  
lay there, unconscious, not to be found until the next morning.  
  
Wow. I told you that even I doubted the reality of this chapter, but I liked how it turned out. Did I mention that  
  
most of this story was a dream? I drempt most of this about a month ago, and I've been adding other parts for a while   
  
now. Well, I dunno what most of you will think. Just review, please, no matter what you think of it. Until next time. 


	2. Harry's Return or Career Day

> > June 23 -- 4th to Last Day of Term. The rumors spread unbelievably fast, of course. Some were almost exactly correct, others nowhere near. Some people were convinced that all this time Harry was Voldemort. Some had it reversed, that The Dark Lord had killed Harry. Only one person truly knew what happened, because he was the only one Harry would speak to when visited at St. Mungo's. Dumbledore knew that the entire school had to know, just like they had to know about the death of Diggory. However, this occasion was a much more happy one, except for a few things. Nobody at all even took notice of the missing Hermione Granger, save Ron Weasley and a few other Gryffindors. Ron was seriously distraught, because he had last seen Harry and Hermione together, and assumed, correctly, the worst for her. He was also, perhaps wrongly, jealous and upset because he had been in love with Hermione since around third year. He thought that Harry and Hermione were going out together, and had gone to the woods for more privacy when Voldemort found them. No matter what Ron about Harry involving Hermione, he could not help but feel extremely grateful for what he had done. Everyone in the school was. So that was why the whole school buzzed with excitement on that Tuesday after the demise of the Dark Lord. Somehow, the rumor had gotten out that everything would be explained to them that evening at dinner. Hardly anyone ate, as they were all stealing anxious glances at Dumbledore to begin, but he seemed to be absorbed in his meal. Finally, Dumbledore stood up and called everyone to attention. "By now I'm sure you've all heard different variations of the story of what happened last Saturday, but many, if not all of them, are wrong. Here, I will briefly give you a description of what exactly happened. "Harry and Hermione, for reasons unbeknownst to me, decided to drift away from the rest of the Hogsmeade goers. Apparently, a small tree served as a Portkey to transport Harry straight to Voldemort." Almost everyone shuddered. "As you may have guessed, Harry refused to go down without a fight. Surprisingly enough, Harry was winning. He fared extremely well in a battle that should have lasted 10 seconds. The Dark Lord realized he could not win, so he decided that the death of another would atone for his poor battle. Frankly, Voldemort brutally murdered Ms. Granger." A hush fell over the Hall. No one spoke, or even breathed. They waited for the next part of the story. After a few moments, Dumbledore continued. "As you may imagine, Harry became infuriated at the murder of his great friend. He used an impeccable selection of spells and defenses, and in the end, Voldemort had his throat slit. Students of Hogwarts School, Lord Voldemort is dead." There was a brief silence, followed by a roar of applause, laughter, and tears of joy. After a few minutes, they saw that Dumbledore had more story to tell them. They all quieted down. "Harry, however, was critically wounded during the battle, and has been in St. Mungo's for the past few days. He has made a miraculous recovery, and will be returning tonight." More loud applause. Then, almost as if on cue, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and in limped Harry Potter. The roar was deafening. The school was in danger of Muggles hearing this phenomenon. Harry managed a smile and wave, but winced as he tried to do so. After the rest of the school had left, Harry was invited into the room off of the Great Hall. Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Harry, at the end of your sixth year, as you may know, you receive letters from different companies who were pleased with your O.W.L. results, and/or sporting results. These letters came while you were away. You received quite a few, namely from Quidditch teams." Dumbledore dumped the sack of post that was sitting on the ground onto a table, and Harry saw such coats of arms as the Dublin Shamrocks, Stockholm Sting, and the Washington Warlocks. He had never considered having Quidditch as a full time job before. Now that he thought about it, he would like a job like that very much. "As you may or may not already know, you must enter the Quidditch Amateur Draft by the deadline of July 25th. You will be processed with the many other talented youth, and then, if everything goes well, drafted next spring, before the end of your 7th year. From what I hear, pay and allowances are very generous these days." Harry had almost no doubt in his mind now that his profession of choice would be Quidditch. Dumbledore must have reade his mind, however, because he said: "Harry, with only seven players per team, and very few players retiring each year, only about 20 of the thousands of draftees get selected. You must still concentrate on your other studies, if you would also like this profession." Dumbledore was holding a letter from the Ministry, and the envelope said Attn. Harry James Potter. Auror Information. Again, Harry's eyes lit up. It seemed like no matter what profession he chose, he would have an excellent career. Harry wandered the halls. He didn't want to return to Gryffindor Tower and find a party. He stayed outside the common room until about midnight, then went inside. Naturally, no one was asleep; they were all waiting for him. Harry was surprised a few times that night. First, he was informed of the end of year dance Dumbledore had arranged, in honor of Harry and in memory of Hermione. It would take place two days from today, June 25th, the second last day of school. Then, the asking. Every girl in Gryffindor Tower asked Harry to go with him. Except one. Lavender Brown was by far the most beautiful girl in the entire school. She had filled out nicely, and was almost perfect in every way. She was beautiful. Lavender preferred for the men to come to her. She sat in the corner of the room, talking to her friends, who could be better described as her worshippers. Harry waited for some people that were badgering him to walk off, then began to approach Lavender. She looked at him andbit her bottom lip, smiling. Harry smiled back, but then Parvati jumped right in front of him. "Hey Harry... Um... like, do you wanna go to the dance with me?" Parvati asked. Harry looked at Parvati. She looked eager, and was biting her bottom lip exactly as Lavender had. Harry could see Lavender out of the corner of his eye. He knew that Parvati was almost equally as beautiful as Lavender, so her looked at her brown eyes, smiled, and said "Sure. I'd love to take you...." he was cut off by Parvati putting him in a strangling hug. He looked over and saw Lavender, and for the briefest of seconds she looked put out, depressed. But then it was gone and she started to talk to her friends again. > 


End file.
